<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will always find you by Forest_Fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528141">I will always find you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Fire/pseuds/Forest_Fire'>Forest_Fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>fairytail - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Fire/pseuds/Forest_Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukino loved her guild but was kicked out. She had ended up becoming a royal guard. She was taken when her friends and her were having a nice day. Who took them? Who will save them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All you heard that night was the cheers from inside of Fairy tails hotel lobby, Laughter from a few of the rooms in the other guild's hotel rooms. But the worst of all we're laughs from Sabertooth's hotel. Sadly these were not the good kind of laughs they were laughing at a particular light blue haired mage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FlashBack</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laid there on the ground breathless and she heard cheers and boos from the crowd as she laid on the dirt and sand mixed floor. As she saw a figure walk towards her she stared shaking. It was their guild master. "Your a disgrace to my guild name." He said to her as he walked right past her into the dark abyss. She felt tears running down her face. She had lost! She was meant to win! Just like every other SaberTooth mage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of flashback </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yukino come up here." He said with his loud voice booming over every laugh there was. As met him after she stared walking. "Take your clothing off." He said. As he said that she started taking all of her clothing off starting with the very coat she'll soon loose. "Remove your guild mark!" He yelled at her as she sat there trying her best to cover her self. Her tears started back up as she did what she was told. She hid her face in her hands after she was done. She knew what was to come next she got up and gathered all her clothing and started walking towards her room to gather her stuff. She didn't mean to but she had left her coat well more like people had taken it from her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me." Said the voice of a Blond man walking towards the group of people who had her coat. They gave it to him in fear of him, they should be scared of him he was one if not the strongest mages in their guild. He honestly wanted it because he loved her scent from that night on he kept it for hope that one day he'll get to meet her again and give it back to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - We meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yukino meets a few faces she’s seen before while out with her friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>t was a pretty nice day. There weren't any clouds in the sky and it was cool. To me it was a perfect day. I was patrolling inside the walls today. I'm a royal guard if you haven't noticed. I serve Princess Lucy Heartfillia. At times I do payroll if someone called in sick or someone's out for other reasons. But for the most part i'm around Lucy.</p><p>"Nice day for a walk wouldn't you say Yukino?" Erza asked me. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you i'm patrolling with Erza. She's one of the highest ranking soldiers. She's a general. She's close friends with the Princess. And when I say close I mean close. They grew up together. Erza grew up learning how to protect her.</p><p>"I would say so. It's beautiful out today." I responded  to her as I looked at the Blue sky with no clouds and a bright sun.</p><p>"Would you like to join Lucy and I for a picnic later around 2:00?" Erza asked me as she turned her head to look at me.</p><p>"I would love to." I said to her as I smiled at her.</p><p>"Great! meet us at the gate at 1:30. Okay?" She said as she was about to go to the castle.</p><p>"Okay. I'll be there." I said to her.</p><p>"See you then!" Erza said as she ran to the palace.</p><p>———————————————————————————</p><p>I had just walked out of my apartment to go and meet the Princess and Erza. It was 1:00. I know from past experiences that I want to be early than late. I shook just from my memory of what happened that day.</p><p>As I walked up I saw Erza and Lucy waving at me. I of course waved back and ran to them.</p><p>"Good you could make it Yukino." Lucy said to me as I bowed down to her. Lucy was wearing the kingdoms colours. Red, Gold, and Pink. Erza was wearing her normal outfit witch consisted of an armour chest plate, Armour arm pad, A skirt and of course her sword that was thankfully put away right now. As for me I was wearing one of my favorite skirt and top along with a jacket. They all consisted of the colours blue and white.</p><p>"Of course I would. I wasn't doing anything and needed to get out of the kingdom for a bit." I said as Erza led us to our horses we would ride to get to the place. Erza and I easily got onto our horses. Lucy had to have some help to get onto her horse. But after we all got onto them we rode out into the country.</p><p>I love it out here. If I could I would just live out here. People well guards aren't allowed to stay outside the kingdom wall. Only farmers and livestock can stay out here.</p><p>"How has your day been so far today Lucy?" Erza asked.</p><p>"Fine I guess. Father took me to meet another man but he was really mean. He wouldn't let me speak at all unless he or father told me to. He said that a woman shouldn't speak unless spoken to. Said that it should've stayed how it was back a century ago." She said as she sighed and looked down at the ground.</p><p>"I'm sure that you won't have to marry that jerk. And if you do Erza and I will protect you if he tries anything. I'll sleep in your room if I have to." I said as I slowed down to match her pace and pat her on the back.</p><p>"Thanks yukino." She smiles at me.</p><p>"Of course anything for you. We are the only celestial mages left. We gotta look out for each other." I said as I smiled back at her.</p><p>We ended up stopping about 10 minutes later. As we walked up the small hill after tying the horses up I saw a plaid blanket laid out across the grass with a basket, pillows, and blankets on it.</p><p>"How does it look?" Erza asked us as we all sat down on the many pillows.</p><p>"It looks lovely Erza." Lucy said as I nodded in Agreement. Erza reached for the basket that contained all the food and took out a plate of sandwiches, Strawberries, Apples, Grapes, Pineapple, and watermelon. She then reached into another basket and pulled out 3 water bottles.</p><p>"Here you all go." She said as she handed us the food and water.</p><p>"Thank you, Erza." We both said as we took the food and water. We then all begin to eat the food.</p><p>*Time Skip*</p><p>"Thank you for inviting us Erza." Lucy said as we all begun to get up and pick up everything.</p><p>"Of course. I love hanging out with the two of you." She said as we finished picking everything up and headed down to the horses.</p><p>As we loaded everything onto the horses a stray arrow nearly hit Lucy. It landed in the tree behind her. Erza rushed over to her and pushed her onto the ground as I took out my golden gate keys and summoned pisces and Libra. As I turned around I saw that lucy had summoned Capricorn and Taurus. Erza had summoned two swords.</p><p>"Come out! As General of the royal guards I command you!" Erza yelled i to the bushes as we saw them rustling.</p><p>"No need to get mad." A male voice said as he stepped out of the bushes. As soon as the light hit his face I was startled by who it was. Sting. "Ah, Princess might I say you are looking as beautiful as ever. And Erza same to you." He said as he looked at the both of them. As he turned to face me his face looked surprised. </p><p>Obviously his face would be surprised. He just saw me after how ever many months it's been. </p><p>"Yukino! What a pleasant surprise! Didn’t think i’d be seeing you this soon!” Sting said as more men came out of the bushes. I recognized a few of them. </p><p>“Yes what a pleasant surprise indeed Sting. As I see you brought a couple more guys. Hello Rouge, Rufus, Orga, Natsu, and Minerva. Nice to see you all again after so many months.” I said as they all stood in a line.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been so long Yukino. How long exactly?" Minerva asked as she stepped closer to me.</p><p>"Months. Minerva. Months." I said to her as Pisces started to get closer to me.</p><p>"So we've heard you've gotten a new job. Never thought that one of the strongest mages in our guild would ever join the royal guards." Sting said as he stepped up to look me directly in the face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erza giving Sting a death stair.</p><p>"Well I had to. How else was supposed to be able to eat and have shelter? You all did kick me out."</p><p>"Maybe if you hadn't lost you wouldn't of gotten kicked out." He shouted at me.</p><p>"Well maybe you all should've of kicked someone out just because they lost /Once/!" I Snapped at him. "Maybe if you all were aware that power doesn't make up a guild then you wouldn't of lost so many people!"</p><p>"Still. Whoever looses /will/ get kicked out. We don't want /any/ weaklings in our guild."</p><p>"You know what?! I'm done! I'm done with all of your all's Bullshit!" I screamed at them.  "Pisces Libra do your thing!" As Pisces and Libra attacked they were easily able to dodge or block their attacks. I mean they were the top mages of our guild. I felt Erza put a hand onto my shoulder. It calmed me down a bit but not enough.</p><p>Before they were able to hurt Pisces and Libra I got fully closed their gates. Before I could summon the 13th gate someone came up from behind took my hands and wound them with rope.</p><p>"Try escaping those." I heard the Snarky voice of Sting sat.</p><p>Right before I could say anything I was knocked out.</p><p>*Time Skip*</p><p>Once I had woken up I saw that I was in a room. It had a lamp on the nightstand right next to me that was turned on. Window curtains. The bed I was laying in and a desk with a chair. I sat up in the bed and saw the walls were a light grey and the floor was a dark oak colour. As I looked around more I saw a fireplace or what was left of it. As memories began to come back to me I realized this had been my room while I had been here. What memories. Some of me and a couple friends. Me and Minerva. Sting and Rouge arguing about frosch. Sting had ate a white flower that Frosch had given Rouge.</p><p>I soon shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. Just as I did that I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked over.</p><p>"Who is it?" I asked.</p><p>"Rouge."</p><p>"And Frosch!" I heard them say. I opened the door and they both walked in. I went over to my bed and sat down in it. Frosch came up to me and gestured for me to pick him up. I did just that and sat him in my lap.</p><p>"I'm sorry about earlier. Sting had said that he smelled you near by. He wanted to see you again. I didn't k ow that he would end up doing that."</p><p>"It's fine Rouge. We both know how Sting is."</p><p>"Well I'm still gonna apologize on behalf of Sting. I know he wouldn't apologize unless he really liked you. I guarantee he would but he would have to get out of his work to do that first."</p><p>"Heh." I laughed. We talked for a bit more than he left. It was nice seeing a friend again. Well a person I used to talk to a bit. I never thought I’d ever end up talking to them again.</p><p>I was able to take a hour or so nap. I picked up a book I had found on the desk and started reading it. If I remember it was one of my favourite books and still is. I heard a few voices outside my door. They were masculine. I didn’t pay very much attention to them. They quickly passed.</p><p>The next thing that happened was a knock on the door. I went over and once again asked who it was. The man answered and just by his voice I knew who it was.</p><p>“Go away.” I said</p><p>“Please Yukino. I just want to apologize to you.” Sting said.</p><p>“We’ll Rouge already did. I don’t need you both apologizing to me. Maybe if you would’ve came earlier I would’ve let you apologize.”</p><p>“Please. I’ll leave after this one thing. And maybe come back once. But not today. But whenever you want me to.”</p><p>“Fine.” I said as I opened the door. I walked out of the way and let him in. I closed the door after he got in. I went to sit on my bed. He sat in the chair by my desk.</p><p>“I don’t know what I was thinking. I shouldn’t of even bothered. Now your stuck here. And if I let you all go you may tell the king where we are.”</p><p>“This guild let me go once I didn’t tell the king.”</p><p>“And I thank you for that. But enough of that. I really came here for this.” He handed me a letter. It had the royal seal on it. I opened it and read the letter. To sum it up the king wanted his daughter and guards back. He said that he would pay as much as they wanted.</p><p>“We don’t want money. We want an alliance. He said that he would never have an alliance with Outlaws.”</p><p>“Oh god.” I whispered. I couldn’t take this much in.</p><p>“I’ll leave. And just between you and me there is a small opening somewhere. You can probably find your friends after you get out.” He said. He quickly left and closed the door. I was left by myself. I eventually found the hole. I eventually was able to get out. As soon as I got out I headed off to find my friends.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - Escaped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>where are they?! Did he lie? I asked myself as i wandered around looking for their rooms.</p><p>"What are you doing out of your room?!" Asked a man with pink spiked hair while scowling at me.</p><p>"I found a small opening and worked it until i could get out." I said calmly while looking at him. Sting better appreciate me lying about him helping me.</p><p>"Well your going back to your room." He said while putting my hands behind my back and locking them with his magic which i might say was not comfortable if i had been in them for a minute longer  I would've gotten a burn.</p><p>Dammit! I was so close! I mentally screamed at myself. As i was pushed back into my bed and i heard the slamming of the door to the cage.</p><p>Later on i had heard men talking while their voices got louder as they had gotten closer. Guess their blocking off the opening. I thought as i sighed.</p><p>"So your the one who has been causing trouble for the camp. Though I heard that your a red head." A man who i didn't recognize said as he looked me up and down. </p><p>"You must be talking about someone else. I haven't caused a lot of trouble. Tried to escape, but that's all." I said as i faced the other direction to not look at the guy who was eyeing me.</p><p>"Hey if you come to my place and let me bang you I could let you and your friends outta here." Said a black haired man with darker skin with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"I would never! What kind of woman do you think I am! I want to get my friends out of here but I would never let someone FUCKING do ANYTHING to me for that to happen!" I said while i threw a knife a had taken secretly from the man before.</p><p>"Oh, an feisty one. I like it. Come on you could save your friends." He said while he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bars.</p><p>"Hey let me go! Someone help!" I screamed.</p><p>"oh don't worry you'll be screaming later. But my name." He said while putting his fingers underneath my chin.</p><p>"Let her go. Or else i'll send you to Blue Pegasus and see how they treat you when I tell them what you tried to do to one of our mages." Said a female voice that i remembered way to well.</p><p>"Yes My Lady!" Said the man and ran away after letting go of me.</p><p>"T - Thank you Minerva-Sama." I said while bowing down to her.</p><p>"No need for that Yukino. I was helping a guild member out. Seemed like you needed it." Minerva said while checking my arms to make sure he didn't hurt me to much.</p><p>"But i'm not really apart of the guild now. Your father kicked me out." I said while i pulled my arm to my side after she was don't checking it out.</p><p>"You were at one point Yukino. I still care for all guild members whether they still are apart of the guild or not." She said. "And plus you captured the eye of our guild master and i want him to be happy."</p><p>"W-What? No i didn't he's interested in other people not me. I'm not even apart of the guild any more." I said while crossing my arms across my chest.</p><p>"Whatever you say Yukino. But i do want him to be happy. He deserves it after what all happened." Minerva said as she sat on the ground while i had done the same. "So hows life been treating you so far?" </p><p>"Okay i guess. Well up until yesterday when we got captured." I said as I fiddled with my fingers.</p><p>"Yeah heard about that. I honestly didn't think sting would do something like that. He's surprised us all." Minerva said while leaning back on the bars.</p><p>"But anyway how are you and Rouge?" I asked.</p><p>"Good i guess. But he's so oblivious." She said. "I tried to ask him out on a date he brought frosch and payed more attention to him than me. But i get it frosch can be a handful."</p><p>"Oh that's great." I said while stuffing down a laugh.</p><p>"You don't have to hide your laugh ya know you can laugh." She said</p><p>"Well I didn't want to be rude." I said while i calmed down. We then heard a Minerva. </p><p>"Welp looks like i gotta go. Bye Yukino." She said as she got up and left.</p><p>"Bye!" I said as i watched her go.</p><p>For the next couple hours I just sat on my bed. I tried to take a nap but it didn't work out that well. I couldn't sleep. My thoughts kept me up. What I was thinking about? Well it's a secret between me and the author|(￣3￣)|. It was around 2 in the morning before I actually got tired. But I still couldn't fall asleep. I decided to get up and walk around the room to see if I could fall asleep somehow. I Eventually went back to my bed and payed down. Right then was I able to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 - Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Where am i' I thought as i looked around in a town. As i turned around i saw two little girls running about. One was in front of the other and looked to be about 9 the other looked to be around 6.</p><p>"Sissy wait up!" I heard i little girl say.</p><p>"You'll have to catch up to me!" The older looking one said.They started running towards me. Before i new it they ran right into me but kept going without even falling. "Come on we gotta get back home before sunset or else mommy and daddy will be mad at us!"</p><p>"I know! I can't keep up! My legs can't run as fast as yours!" The Smaller one said. As the older one stopped and started walking towards the younger one. Once she got to her she picked her up and started walking to the forest.</p><p>———————————————————————————</p><p>The scene suddenly changed. I was in a village. It was night and there were a few buildings with their lights on. One house in particular lead me to it. As i looked in i saw the same two little girls sleeping and their parents walking out of their room. </p><p>I had heard footsteps behind me and turned around and saw guys with make on walking towards the houses. Two were coming towards the one i was at. They suddenly kicked the door down and held the parents at gun point and started looking through each door. I looked back at the children and they were up. The older one was looking through the crack in the door.</p><p>"We have to get out of here. Quick the window." The older one said as she helped the other up and through the window.</p><p>"But what about you? And mommy and daddy?" The younger one asked as she was on the ground and the older one was trying to get up to the window.</p><p>"Don't worry about us. Just keep running north you'll get to the other villages and tell them what happened and that your family couldn't escape and your the only one left." </p><p>"Sorano i don't wanna leave you." </p><p>"You have to be brave i'll try my best to get to you okay Yukino?" So suddenly the door got kicked open and all i heard were screams as my vision started to black out.</p><p>———————————————————————————</p><p>I woke up sweating along with tears running down my face. As i looked around all I saw was the dark blue of the sky, stars, and the faint light of sunrise shining trough the night sky. </p><p>What was that? Why that dream again? Well i probably shouldn't say dream but memory. I thought i go up and started to stretch myself out. I then had heard soft footsteps and as i turned towards the sound i had saw three figures walking towards me. Two of them had turned another direction. As the final figure got closer i recognized him as Sting.</p><p>"What do you want?" I asked as he got closer.</p><p>"First off you don't have to be that's rude. And second i'm here so that you and your friends can see each other and not be cooped up in this place." He said as he went to the door and started unlocking it. "Also thank you for not ratting me out for telling how to get out of here."</p><p>"Your welcome i guess." I said as he got in and closed the door behind him and stood in front of it.</p><p>"Before i let you go i want to tell you that you and your friends will be able to wander around the camp I didn't want you all being in these the whole time your here." He said as he turned around and started opening the door again. As he did that i had hugged him from behind.</p><p>"Thank you Sting." I whispered.</p><p>"Your welcome." He said as I let go of him and he left me to go find my friends. After i was far away from him i noticed that my stomach had butter flies in it. What the hell?</p><p>———————————————————————————</p><p>As I wandered around the camp i found a place I assumed was a bar of some sort. As i walked in i saw it was nicely decorated. I walked up towards the counter and took a seat.</p><p>"Hello what can I get you started with miss?" I heard the voice of a young lady asked. As i looked up I saw a Young lady with long white hair, A maroon dress, and she was cleaning a glass.</p><p>"Oh um I don't really know i've never been here before." I said.</p><p>"Well look at this and when your ready call me. My names Mira." She said as she set the glass down and handed me a menu.</p><p>"Thank you." I said to her. As she walked away i heard the door open and as i turned around i saw Lucy and Ezra walking in together. As I waved to them they walked towards me. Once they got here I got up and hugged them both. </p><p>"Did they hurt you at all princess?" I asked as i looked Lucy over.</p><p>"No. They were pretty nice to us." She said.</p><p>"Yes they were." Ezra said as the took the menu and looked it over and handed it to Lucy as we sat down. "Have you looked it over yet?"</p><p>"No I got it just as you all walked in." I said as Lucy handed me the menu. "Do you all know what you want?"</p><p>"Yes." They both said</p><p>"Well what can i get you then?" Mira asked as she appears behind us and was holding a paper pad and a pen.</p><p>"May I get a strawberry cake and a Ice water?" Ezra said as Mira wrote it down and looked at Lucy for her order.</p><p>"May i get a Strawberry Banana smoothie and a Chocolate Chip Muffin?" Lucy asked as Mira looked at me next.</p><p>"May i get a Strawberry Smoothie?" I asked.</p><p>"Is that all for all of you?" Mira asked.</p><p>"I believe so." Ezra said</p><p>"Then may I get a name for all of you?" She asked.</p><p>"Yukino." I said to her.</p><p>"Okay i'll get that for out as soon as possible for you all." Mira said as she walked away to prepare the food.</p><p>"I'm happy that both of you are safe." I said after Mira had left.</p><p>"were happy that your okay. We knew that each other were ok." Ezra said as Lucy nodded.</p><p>"Ezra and I had shared a whatever they are." Lucy said.</p><p>"You all shares a 'Cage'? I didn't even know where you all were." I said. "Though i nearly escaped from it once to try to find you all. But someone had caught me while i was trying to look for you all."</p><p>After we had ate we took a stroll around the camp. Later Sting had came to us and led us to where we would be staying for the time being.</p><p>"So what's happening between you to?" Ezra asked while wiggling her eyebrows and Lucy giggled.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked back.</p><p>"Oh you know. Come on tell us!" Lucy said.</p><p>"What between Sting and me?" They nodded as i said that. "I can assure you that nothings happening. It's just that i knew him back when i had joined here."</p><p>"Fine i guess we can take that for an answer." Lucy said as she got up and headed for her room after grabbing Ezra.</p><p>"What?! I didn't say i was done interrogating her! I still have questions!" Ezra said as she was pulled by Lucy.</p><p>"We can ask her tomorrow. I wanna be there when we do that and I'm tired and in need of a shower and so are you and Yukino." I heard her say as she shoved her into the bathroom. I snorted as i heard her say that.</p><p>Guess I should probably take a shower and go to bed. Though i don't really want to especially cause of that nightmare from last night. I thought as i headed to my room and got changed. I decided that i would take a shower tomorrow. But do I really like him? I said i didn't but i felt different when i said that and we talked about him. I thought as i lye in bed and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5 - Back at it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a bit over a week since we've been able to freely move around the camp. And surprisingly I sort of like it here. It just brings back good memories of my time here before i got kicked out. </p><p>Looking out the window i saw many people walking about. I saw a few people carrying bags of what i guess are groceries. I saw a family of people walking while carrying a few boxes. They didn't look like they were in the best shape. I then spotted the same woman from a few nights ago that had served my friends and I. She was walking with a tall blond man that was very bulky. She looked up at me and waved I had waved back at her.</p><p>As i walked over to my dresser to get clothing to change into i heard the click of the door. As i turned around i saw Ezra with my door opened.</p><p>"It's happening!" She screamed at me. I looked at her with wide eyes as if saying really. She pulled me into the living room where i saw natsu and lucy kissing. I wanted to capture this moment so bad but i left my phone in my room. Luckily i saw Ezra take a picture.</p><p>"Send it to me." I whispered to her. She nodded in response. As if on cue they stopped.</p><p>It may seam weird that Ezra and I are watching them but you would understand if this was your OTP.</p><p>"E-Ezra?! Y-Yukino?! W-What are you a-all doing?" Lucy asked while her slightly blushing face turned into Erza's hair.</p><p>"Simply watching our ship slowly become cannon. Simply this is a big part in your all's relationship and we are all here for it." Ezra said simply while doing a I DON'T KNOW sort of hand motion.</p><p>"Okay... Welp Lucy and I are gonna go now. Bye." Natsu said while taking Lucy's hand and rushing out the door.</p><p>"Bye! Have fun!" We both yelled back at them.</p><p>"Anyway... hows yours and Stings relationship? Huh?" Ezra asked.</p><p>"And this is where I leave to take a shower and hang out with a friend." I said back to her while going to my room.</p><p>"Nooooo! Don't leave me alone!" Ezra yelled at me. Needless to say i was gone by that time.</p><p>———————————————————————————<br/>*A Few Hours Later*</p><p>"Thanks for helping me Yukino." Minerva said while stacking the papers i had helped her complete.</p><p>"Of course. I like doing this. It's sort of fun in a weird way." I said back to her as we got up to drop every thing off at Sting's Office.</p><p>"You see it's not something i like doing a whole lot. But i'm willing to help Sting. He needs it he's still new to the job." She said as we got to walking to his office. We had decided to work at her apartment instead of her office. It's a whole lot cooler in her apartment than her house.</p><p>"Yeah I heard a rumour that there was a new Guild master for Saber Tooth while in the city." I said as we saw the building off in the distance.</p><p>"Guess rumours do spread like wild fire." Minerva said as she opened the door for me.</p><p>"Thank you." I said</p><p>"Of course." She said back to me. As we walked down the hallway and through multiple doors to get to Sting's office we passed by the exceeds.</p><p>"Hello, Yukino!" Lector said as he waved at me.</p><p>"Hey Lector." I said waving back to him.</p><p>"Where you all heading to?" He asked.</p><p>"We're heading to Stings office to drop off these papers." Minerva said as she crouched down, me along side her.</p><p>"Oh well have fun!" Lector's said as he grabbed Frosch's paw hand headed out of the building.</p><p>"Fro thinks so to!" Frosch said as we giggled. A couple of minutes later we reached Stings office and headed in to see his face in his hands.</p><p>"Sting~sama? Are you alright?" I asked concerned for the Guild Master.</p><p>"Oh! Um yeah i'm good just a bit stressed out. Ya know master duties." He said as he took his head out of his hands and stood up. "Are those the papers I asked you to help me with?" He asked gesturing to the papers Minerva was holding.</p><p>"Yes. We finished them surprisingly quickly this time." She said as she handed them to him.</p><p>"We?" Sting asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Yukino helped me in doing them. We get to spend more time together that way." Minerva said to him.</p><p>"Oh well thank you both. Your both life savers!" Sting said while bowing to us while fake crying along.</p><p>"It's no problem. I find it sort of fun and relaxing in a way." I said.</p><p>"Ok, Well May I speak to Yukino in private please?" Sting asked motioning for Minerva to exit.</p><p>"Of course Sting." Minerva said while closing the door behind her. As she left Sting sat in his chair.</p><p>"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.</p><p>"I wanted to give this back to it's correct owner." He said as i heard a drawer open and as Sting sat back up I saw a jacket that I had lost a while ago. "I had picked it up after you left that day. I wanted to give it to you if you ever came back. I didn't expect it to give it to you like this." He said as he handed the jacket to me.</p><p>"Thank you Sting." I said to him. "Honestly I really wanted to come back all along but I was to scared. I loved it here."</p><p>"Well i'm happy your back." He said as he got up as i got up and rushed over to him and hugged him. "W-what?"</p><p>"I'm really happy you captured me." I said. "And i'm pretty sure that Lucy is to. She hangs around with Natsu a lot."</p><p>"Yeah, he talks about her a lot." Sting said as I let go of him.</p><p>"Yeah well i'll send you some evidence that their together later." I said as I looked at him and smiled.</p><p>"I know that this is weird but I need to tell you." Sting said as he put his hand on his neck and looked sideways. "Ok. I love you. I have for a while. And i want to know if you feel the same." He said. As he said that I stood their with wide eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 - Oh gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Warning will be some heated kissing sort of*</p><p>I looked at him dumbfounded. What did he just say? I thought as i looked at him.</p><p>"Please say something Yukino. I need to know if you feel the same." Sting said as he looked at me with tears starting to form in his eyes.</p><p>"That's the problem. I don't know what the feeling inside of me is. I don't know if it's love but when i saw you with that girl my heart broke. Even if she came into you it still hurt." I said as i looked down. He lifted my chin up to fully look me in the eyes.</p><p>One moment we were a couple inches away from each other but the next thing i knew my lips were on his. It seemed like a sweet kiss. He let me control to see what i was comfortable with and if i wasn't he knew. But of course i was comfortable with all of it. I only wanted to feel his lips on mine. To feel our heart beats move in sync.</p><p>God I think I do love this boy. I thought as he pushed me against the wall. He deepened the kiss even more. his tongue licked my lips as i opened my mouth a tiny bit. Our tongues danced together in a fight and in the end his won. But I didn't care to be honest I wanted him to win, to over power mine to take dominance.</p><p>God i was starting to get hot. He was a drug that i couldn't get enough of. I wanted more of him... of us. I put my hands in his hair to bring him closer to me. At that same time he cupped my face with his hand and the other on my waist. Bringing my hips closer to his and him exploring my mouth made a small moan escape the back of my throat. I felt him smirk against my lips as i did so.</p><p>For a second we parted to breath. He crashed his lips back upon mine. Taking me from the wall to his desk. Setting me on it and getting in between my legs.</p><p>"Sting! You in here?!" We heard Rouge well along with boots clicking against the hard wood floor.</p><p>"Shit." Sting whispered as he pulled away from me. From that point i saw a bit of pink along his cheeks. He looked at me and smirked again. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a comb and handed to me. I got the hint and ran it through my hair. I gave it back to him and he ran it through his hair as well. "In my office." Sting said as i got off the desk and straightened my skirt and dress.</p><p>"Oh sorry if I interrupted you all but we need you right now Sting. Natsu and grey are fighting again. We can't break them up." Rouge said as he rushed out the door.</p><p>"Welp this is great." He said as he kissed my cheek and rushed out the door as well.</p><p>———————————————————————————</p><p>I walked home after a bit. Dinner was on anyway. Ezra had texted me. But I did see the fight. It was between Natsu and a man named Gray I think. But I do know that Lucy and Juvia were there. Lucy was trying to stop the two while Juvia was rooting Gray on.</p><p>"Welcome back Yukino." Erza said while over at the stove stirring something.</p><p>"You need any help?" I asked as i walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Matter of fact I do when Lucy heard Gray shout 'Flame-Brain' she ran out to try to stop the two but she forgot about the cake can you please finish it?" Erza asked while looking at me.</p><p>"Of course." I said while going over to the only other bowl in the room. "Strawberry i'm guessing."</p><p>"Yep!" She said as a smile formed across her face. "So did you have fun with Minerva?" she asked me.</p><p>"I guess so. I really just helped her with paper work." I said to her as I tasted the batter to see what it needed.</p><p>"Well i'm sure she was happy with the help. Anything else?" She asked me as i blushed.</p><p>"W-Why would you think i did anything else? We had a lot of paper work to do." I said to her as she smiled.</p><p>"I'm just messing with ya." She said to me as I greased a pan and put the batter into it.</p><p>"Excuse me." I said to her as I bent down and put the cake in the oven and set a timer for 30 minutes. We heard the slam of the door and voices along with it. As we walked out we saw the two culprits and their 'girlfriends'.</p><p>"I would've won if Sting didn't show up!" Natsu said while pointing to Gray.</p><p>"Yeah sure! We both know I would've!" Gray said back to him.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Fine then rematch!" Natsu yelled as he lit his hands up with fire.</p><p>"Okay!" Gray said as he created a hammer.</p><p>"Boys! Don't you dare!" Erza yelled at them. As she said this both of their magic disappeared and they started hugging each other.</p><p>"We didn't mean it Erza please spare us!" They both prayed to her.</p><p>"Fine but next time I see the both of you fighting I will bash both of your heads together." She said as she dragged them to the bathroom followed by Lucy and Juvia. "Yukino dear can you please complete the soup for me while Ideal with the two of them."</p><p>"Of course Erza-San." I said back to her to complete the soup. After a bit the soup and cake was done. Before any of them got out her I took the cake out and let it cool. As I was about to finish the cake i looked up and saw all of the guests and my roommates here. "You all can go ahead and grab your bowl. I want to finish this before i eat." I said as I add some decorations to the cake. As I add the last decoration I look at the pot to see that only Erza is near it.</p><p>After we all finished dinner we sat down and watched a couple movies as we were watching the second one i helped Erza cut the cake and hand it out. Natsu of course made a mess that Erza and Lucy scolded him for.</p><p>After the final movie finished Gray and Juvia left. Natsu was apparently staying the night. Erza and I didn't mind as long as we didn't hear anything. After we all headed to bed I heard a knock on my window. As I looked out I saw Sting. I opened the window of course.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I whispered to him as he climbed inside.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep. And I couldn't wait to see you tomorrow so I guessed this would be the best guess." He said as he stood and pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"I guess you can stay. But just for tonight." I said to him while he let me go and I went and closed the window. "But any funny business and your out." I said as I climbed into bed beside him. As we both started to feel a bit drowsy I felt him put his arms around me. Spooning me. That apparently was all it took for me to be out like that.</p><p>—————————————————————————</p><p>I know that this moved a bit quick but to be honest I just wanted to really write the scene from earlier. I just didn't want to wait to actually post it so I did this. And as you see I have included a few other couples. Such as: Ronerva, Miralaxus, and Gruvia. Personally i really like these ships and more will be added as soon as possible. But anyway see you in the next update!<br/>- Author</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>